trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donovan Whittemore
Donovan Whittemore is a main character on Trinity. He is portrayed by Max Thieriot. He is a detective that resides in the town of Shadow Falls. He is the son of Charlie and Lily Whittemore who died prior to the start of the series, the older brother of Mitchell and the grandson of Iris. He is also having a secret romantic relationship with Cece Williams, the daughter of the town's Sheriff. Character Description Donovan is Mitchell's older brother and a rookie detective who often comes into conflict with the Sheriff, but little does he know that Donovan is having a secret affair with his daughter Cece, as well as other women in Shadow Falls. Following the death of his parents, Donovan became withdrawn and a alcoholic... even to the point of blacking out and begins experiencing terrifying consequences. Early Life Not much is known about Donovan's past, it can be assumed that his paternal family come from Shadow Falls due to his grandparents ties with the town council and historic artefacts, however, it is yet to be revealed if Donovan was born or raised in Shadow Falls, although it's mentioned that his younger brother Mitchell lived in Los Angeles with his parents prior to their deaths. But it can be assumed that Donovan was raised in Shadow Falls since it's mentioned that he attended high school with Tara Hale. At somepoint later in his life, Donovan began working as a detective for the town and prior to the start of the series was involved in the investigation of Jackson Williams, but couldn't find leads on his killer. Following the death of Charlie and Lily, Donovan's brother went on to permanently live with their grandmother Iris, who is now his legal guardian, and to cope with the grief of losing his parents, Donovan became an alcoholic. Throughout Trinity Season 1 Four months after the death of his parents, Donovan isn't coping very well as he turns to alcohol and is late picking up his brother, Mitchell to drop him of for his first day at Shadow Falls High School. He tells his grandmother and Mitchell's legal guardian, Iris that he was late due to work but Iris quickly realized he was hungover from the night before, but Donovan cuts her off, claiming that he isn't over his parents yet. During the car journey, Mitchell makes conversation with his older brother by talking about Jackson Williams' mysterious death to which Donovan points out that they still don't have a suspect. At the drop off, Donovan reveals that he can't pick up Mitchell because of work, but Mitchell suggests that he can walk home by himself. Donovan then drives away. Later that night, Cece Williams ditches her back to school party to meet Donovan in his car outside her house. It's revealed that they had a secret fling during the Summer, something that Donovan now regrets deeply. It's also revealed that Donovan's boss, the town sheriff, is also the father of Cece. Cece also manages to convince Donovan to kiss her."Welcome to Shadow Falls" The next day, while looking through crime scene photos of the latest mysterious murdered boy in town, Donovan encounters waitress, Tara at the Cauldron Diner. Tara makes a comment about the photos before making conversation with Detective Whittemore and ultimately taking an interest in the investigation. Tara then changes the subject, revealing that she went to high school with Donovan. Their reunion is cut short when Cece walks over, asking to speak with Donovan in private before dismissing Tara. Once Tara leaves, Cece then brings the conversation back to the new murder victim, asking if it bares any similarities to her brother's case, which Donovan hints it does based on his concerned expression. Later that evening, Donovan is having a cigarette outside the diner when Tara appears, having ended her shift and admits to having a crush on Donovan in high school. She then invites Donovan back to her house for drinks which he accepts but unbeknownst to them, Cece is watching."A Touch of Evil" Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Season One *"Welcome to Shadow Falls" *"A Touch of Evil" *"Some Thing to Watch Over Me" *"Friday Night Bites" *"This Is the Part Where You Run" *"I've Got You Under My Skin" *"Blood Calls to Blood" *"Along Came a Spider" *"Trust Me" *"Winter Is Coming" *"A Few Good Talismen" *"Family" *"Something Wicca This Way Comes" Trivia *Donovan is a smoker. Gallery :See also: Donovan Whittemore/Gallery Promotional Images Donovan.jpg Donovan_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Donovan.jpg Trinity_-_1x09_-_Trust_Me_-_Donovan.jpg Trinity_-_1x13_-_Something_Wicca_This_Way_Comes_-_Donovan.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Trinity Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Whittemore Family Category:Shadow Falls Residents Category:Season 1 Characters (Trinity) Category:Season 2 Characters (Trinity)